The physical delivery of packages using Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) has emerged as a potential alternative and/or supplement to more traditional package delivery methods. Given the requirement of UAV delivery vehicles to operate in close proximity to our homes and businesses, it stands to reason that any UAV attempting to insert itself into the current package delivery ecosystem should, among other attributes, be relatively quiet so as not to be a public nuisance, should not endanger children or animals with its presence, should be capable of operating in inclement weather, and should be capable of delivering packages to a variety of commercial and residential structures, including office buildings, dorms, houses, and apartments.